shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama
Total Drama is a series created by Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis, developed by Fresh TV Inc. and Teletoon. It has the Canadian TV rating of "G" or "c8" (ages 8+). It has the American rating of TV-PG or TV-PG-D (Originally TV-PG-DLS) on Cartoon Network. It also has the Russian rating of 12+. Plot Total Drama Island Total Drama Island (formerly titled "Camp TV") is about twenty-two contestants on an island known as "Camp Wawanakwa" or "Total Drama Island". The contestants were divided into two separate teams, the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass. The two teams were given challenges and every three days, the team who lost the challenge votes the contestant they most want off the island off. The contestant who was voted off must walk the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers, which will take the loser away. This process continues on until one person remains on the island. The last contestant standing wins $100,000. Total Drama Action Total Drama Action, the second season of the show, takes place on an abandoned film lot somewhere in Toronto, Ontario. Fifteen of the original contestants are split up into two teams, the Screaming Gaffers and the Killer Grips. The teams compete in movie-themed challenges until only one contestant is left on the set. That player ultimately wins $1,000,000. Total Drama World Tour Total Drama World Tour (formerly titled "Total Drama, the Musical") is the third season of Total Drama. Fifteen of the original contestants, as well as three new ones, compete for another $1,000,000 in various challenges in locations all around the world. This season, there are three teams: Team Amazon, Team Victory, and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. All the while, the contestants must break into spontaneous musical numbers during each and every episode until the Hawaiian Punch when one player wins it all. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Total Drama: Revenge of the Island (formerly titled "Total Drama Reloaded") is the fourth season of the series. In the official Total Drama Production Blog, Mark Thornton was the first to mention the existence of season four, and later said that as of January 18, 2010, the season was being written. This is significant for being the first season to not feature any of the original cast of twenty-two competing; this season instead features thirteen brand new characters. The season effectively traces the roots of the series back to the setting of the original season: Camp Wawanakwa. The presence of radioactivity is major trait of the season, as both team names are related to nuclear radiation: the Toxic Rats and the Mutant Maggots. Other than that, the season goes back to the same basic format as the original season, with the teams competing for immunity while the losing teams vote a member off. The prize money (once again $1,000,000) goes to the last-standing contestant in the season. Total Drama All-Stars Total Drama All-Stars is the first half of the fifth season of the series. This season was first announced by Christian Potenza on July 19, 2012 in an interview with Tom McGillis, saying that Season 5 would be very similar to Total Drama Island and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, due to the high success of the two seasons' "Survivor" style theme. The season takes place back in Camp Wawanakwa, the location used in Total Drama Island and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Total Drama All-Stars features fourteen past all-star contestants over a span of thirteen episodes. Before the merge, the two teams are the Villainous Vultures and the Heroic Hamsters, with the teams competing for immunity, while the losing team votes a member off until the merge. After the merge, the last-standing contestant wins $1,000,000. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Total Drama: Pahkitew Island is the second half of fifth season of the series. It was first confirmed at a Teletoon press release on June 9, 2013. Along with that, this season now takes place at a brand new location, Pahkitew Island, with fourteen new contestants and thirteen episodes. The two teams are Waneyihtam Maskwak (which translates to Confused Bears in English) and Pimâpotew Kinosewak (which translates to Floating Salmon in English). It began airing on Cartoon Network beginning July 7, 2014 and finished its run in two weeks. It later began airing on Teletoon beginning September 4, 2014. Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race is a spin-off series of Total Drama. It is the first season of the series. This spin-off was first announced by Fresh TV on July 1, 2014. While the main series remains a parody of Survivor, the spin-off is a parody of The Amazing Race. Along with that, this season takes place in various locations around the world, with eighteen pairs competing. Four Total Drama contestants; Owen, Noah, Geoff, and Leonard return to compete in this spin-off. On September 4, 2015, Cartoon Network released the first six episodes on their website. On September 7, 2015, the season began airing live in the United States. It later began airing on Teletoon beginning January 4, 2016. Characters Characters are sorted by their debut Total Drama Island = :Beth :Bridgette :Chef Hatchet :Chris McLean :Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson :Courtney :Devon "DJ" Joseph :Duncan :Eva :Ezekiel :Geoffrey "Geoff" :Gwen :Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V :Heather :Izzy :Justin :Katie :LeShawna :Lindsay :Noah :Owen :Sadie :Trenton "Trent" :Tyler |-|Total Drama Action = :Alejandro Burromuerto :Mildred "Blaineley" Stacey Andrews O'Halloran :Sierra |-|Total Drama: Revenge of the Island = :Anne Maria :Beverly "B" :Brick McArthur :Cameron Corduroy Wilkins :Dakota Milton :Dawn :Jo :Mike :Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson :Samuel "Sam" :Scott :Staci :Zoey |-|Total Drama: Pahkitew Island = :Amy :Beardo :David "Dave" :Ella :Jasmine :Leonard :Max :Rodney :Samantha "Sammy" or "Samey" :Scarlett :Shawn :Sky :Sugar :Topher |-|The Ridonculous Race = :Brody :Carrie :Chet :Crimson :Devin :Don :Dwayne Sr. :Dwayne Jr. "Junior" :Ellody :Emma :Ennui :Gerry :Jacques :Jay :Jennifer "Jen" :Josee :Jay :Kelly :Kitty :Laurie :Lorenzo :Mary :Mickey :Miles :Pete :Rock :Ryan :Sanders :Spud :Stephanie :Tammy :Taylor :Thomas "Tom" :Valentina "MacArthur" Escobar Ships Het :AleCourt - the ship between Alejandro and Courtney :Aleheather - the ship between Alejandro and Heather :Anne Maria x Mike/Vito - the ship between Anne Maria and Mike/Vito :Bawn - the ship between B and Dawn :Beardamey - the ship between Beardo and Samey :Brammy - the ship between Brick and Samey :Breth - the ship between Beth and Brady :Bridgzekiel - The Ship Between Bridgette and Ezekiel :Camawn - the ship between Cameron and Dawn :Camelody - the ship between Cameron and Ellody :Codawn - the ship between Cody and Dawn :Codamey - the ship between Cody and Sammy :Codeva - the ship between Cody and Eva :Codella - the ship between Cody and Ella :Coderra - the ship between Cody and Sierra :Codsay - the ship between Lindsay and Cody :Codether - the ship Between Cody and Heather :Codeth - the ship beween Cody and Beth :Coditty - the ship between Cody and Kitty :Codwana - the ship between Cody and Leshawna :Crimnui - the ship between Crimson and Ennui :Christney - The Ship Between Chris and Courtney :Chrindsay - The Ship Between Chris and Lindsay :Daters - the ship between Ryan and Stephanie :Dakody - the ship between Dakota and Cody :Davamy- the ship between Dave and Amy :Dawncan- the ship between Dawn and Duncan :Della - the ship between Dave and Ella :Derrie - the ship between Devin and Carrie :Didgette - the ship between Bridgette and DJ :Djatie - the ship between DJ and Katie :DJ x Dawn - the ship between DJ and Dawn :Doey - the ship between Duncan and Zoey :Dott - the ship between Dawn and Scott :Dunzzy: the ship between Duncan and Izzy :Duncella - the ship between Duncan and Ella :Duncney - the ship between Duncan and Courtney :Deather - the ship between Duncan and Heather :Dungitte - The Ship Between Duncan and Bridgette :Dwelly - the ship between Dwayne Sr. and Kelly :Gidgette - the ship between Geoff and Bridgette :Gindsay - the ship between Geoff and Lindsay :Gwent - the ship between Gwen and Trent :Gweoff - the ship between Geoff and Gwen :Gwuncan - the ship between Gwen and Duncan :Gwoah - The ship between Gwen and Noah :Gwody - The ship Between Gwen and Cody :H-Bomb - the ship between Harold and Heather :Jacsee - the ship between Jacques and Josee :Jem - the ship between Jen and Tom :Jock - the ship between Jo and Brick :Josheley - the ship between Blaineley and Josh :Justeth - the ship between Justin and Beth :Justhether - The Ship Between Justin and Heather :Justinsay - The Ship Between Justin and Lindsay :Leammy - the ship between Leonard and Tammy :Leonugar - the ship between Leonard and Sugar :Leduncan - the ship between Leshawna and Duncan :Lesharold - the ship between Harold and Leshawna :Loritty- the ship between Lorenzo and Kitty :Lightsay- the ship between Lightning and Lindsay :Lyndoah - the ship between Lindsay and Noah :Lynoff - The Ship Between Lindsay and Geoff :Lyler - the ship between Lindsay and Tyler :Malawn - the ship between Mal and Dawn :Malamy - the ship between Mal and Amy :Marlett - the ship between Mal and Scarlett :Maloey - the ship between Mal and Zoey :Maxella - the ship between Max and Ella :MacBrody - the ship between Brody and MacArthur :Mitty - the ship between Kitty and Mickey :Mikellody - the ship between Mike and Ellody :Nawn -''' the ship between Noah and Dawn :Nether' - The Ship Between Noah and Heather :'Nemma' - the ship between Noah and Emma :'Neva' - The Ship Between Noah and Eva :'Nitty'- the ship between Noah and Kitty :'Nizzy' - the ship between Izzy and Noah :'Nodgette' - the ship between Bridgette and Noah :'Oweneley' - the ship between Owen and Blaineley :'Owinsey' - the ship between Owen and Lindsay :'Owitty'- the ship between Owen and Kitty :'Ozzy' - the ship between Owen and Izzy :'Rodella' - the ship between Rodney and Ella :'Rockaylor'- the ship between Rock and Taylor :'Ryarrie' - the ship between Ryan and Carrie :'Ryoey' - the ship between Ryan and Zoey :'Samike' - the ship between Mike and Samey :'Samkota' - the ship between Sam and Dakota :'Sampher' - the ship between Samey and Topher :'Scamy' - the ship between Amy and Scott :'Scax' - the ship between Max and Scarlett :'Scottney' - the ship between Courtney and Scott :'Shasmine' - the ship between Shawn and Jasmine :'Skave' - the ship between Sky and Dave :'Spiles- the ship between Spud and Miles ' :'Tophella' - the ship between Topher and Ella :'Tranne'- the ship between Trent and Anne Maria :'Tramey' - the ship between Samey and Trent :'Trella' - the ship between Trent and Ella :'Treather' - the ship between Heather and Trent :'Trensay' - the ship between Lindsay and Trent :'Trentney' - the ship between Courtney and Trent :'Vitanne' - the ship between Vito and Anne Maria :'Zoke' - the ship between Zoey and Mike :'Zekwen' - the ship between Ezekiel and Gwen :'Zekawn' - the ship between Ezekiel and Dawn :'Zekeva' - the ship between Ezekiel and Eva :'Zekizzy' - the ship between Ezekiel and Izzy Slash :'Alenoah' - the ship between Alejandro and Noah :'Aleduncan' - the ship between Alejandro and Duncan :'Breoff' - the ship between Brody and Geoff :'Berleo' - the ship between Beardo and Leonard :'Bott'- the ship between B and Scott :'CT' - the ship between Chris and Topher :'Chefris' - the ship between Chef and Chris :'Chefancan' - the ship between Chef and Duncan :'Chefrick' - the ship between Chef and Brick :'Dody/Codave' - the ship between Cody and Dave :'Dashawn/Shawve' - the ship between Dave and Shawn :'Dopher' -the ship between Dave and Topher :'Doah' - the ship between Dave and Noah :'Dave x Junior' - the ship between Dave and Junior :'Love Rivals' - the ship between Devin and Junior :'Dunno' - the ship between Duncan and Noah :'Durick' - the ship between Duncan and Brick :'Djancan' - the ship between Dj and Duncan :'Geofcan' - the ship between Geoff and Duncan :'Geoah'- the ship between Geoff and Noah :'Justoah' - the ship between Justin and Noah :'Justowen' - the ship between Justin and Owen :'Lightcam' - the ship between Lightning and Cameron :'Lightsam'- the ship between Lightning and Sam :'Malott' - the ship between Mal and Scott :'Maloah' - the ship between Mal and Noah :'Malcan' - the ship between Mal and Duncan :'Mikody' - the ship between Mike and Cody :'Mikave' - the ship between Mike and Dave :'Mikoah' - the ship between Mike and Noah :'NoCo' - the ship between Cody and Naoh :'Nowen' - the ship between Noah and Owen :'Tomques' - the ship between Jacques and Tom :'Tonoah' - the ship between Tom and Noah :'Tomody' - the ship between Tom and Cody :'Tomvin' - the ship between Tom and Devin :'Treno' - the ship Between Trent and Noah :'Trenco' - the ship Between Trent and Cody :'Truncan' - the ship between Trent and Duncan :'Tylekiel'- the ship between Tyler and Ezekiel :'Tyno'- the ship between Tyler and Noah :'Tryler' - the ship between Trent and Tyler :'Tylejandro' - the ship between Tyler and Alejandro :'Scuncan' - the ship between Scott and Duncan :'Scal' - the ship between Scott and Mal :'Scorick' - the ship between Scott and Brick :'Rockspud' - the ship between Rock and Spud :'Owike'- the ship between Owen and Mike Femslash :'Bridgney' - the ship between Bridgette and Courtney :'Blanizzy' - the ship between Blainely and Izzy :'BFFFLs' - the ship between Katie and Sadie :'Caritty' - the ship between Carrie and Kitty :'Gweva'- the ship between Gwen and Eva :'Gwella' - the ship between Gwen and Ella :'Gweather' - the ship between Gwen and Heather :'Gwentney' - the ship between Gwen and Courtney :'Gwentte' - the ship between Gwen and Bridgette :'Gwoey' - the ship between Gwen and Zoey :'Jasammy' - the ship between Jasmine and Samey :'Jo x Gwen'- the ship between Jo and Gwen :'Lynkota' - the ship between Lindsay and Dakota :'Lyzzy' - the ship between Lindsay and Izzy :'Leshella'- the ship between Leshawna and Ella :'Leshwen' - the ship between Gwen and Leshawna :'Lesheather' - the ship between Heather and Leshawna :'Lindseth' - the ship between Lindsey and Beth :'Macanders' - the ship between MacArthur and Sanders :'Zawn' - the ship between Zoey and Dawn :'Zella' - the ship between Zoey and Ella Family :'Adversity Twins' - the ship between Jay and Mickey :'Father & Son' - the ship between Dwayne and Junior :'Kemma' - the ship between Emma and Kitty :'Lorenchet' - the ship between Lorenzo and Chet :'Mother & Daughter' - the ship between Kelly and Taylor :'Samy' - the ship between Amy and Samey Poly :'Aleduncoah' - the ship between Alejandro, Duncan and Noah :'Brogigette' -the ship between Bridgette, Brody and Geoff :'Dunwensey' - the ship between Courtney, Duncan and Gwen :'Skavella' - the ship between Dave, Ella and Sky :'Jashammy' - the ship between Jasmine, Samey and Shawn :'Jashamave' - the ship between Jasmine, Shawn and Dave :'Maniknoey ' - the ship between Mike, Anne Maria and Zoey :'Micamawn' - the ship between Mike, Cameron and Dawn :'Mikavody' - the ship between Mike, Dave and Cody :'Micamoey' - the ship between Cameron, Mike and Zoey :'Gwuancoah' - the ship between Gwen, Duncan and Noah :'Gwourtney' - the ship between Gwen, Courtney and Zoey :'Team E-Scope' - the ship between Izzy, Eva and Noah :'Trecono' - the ship between Trent, Cody and Noah Fandom '''FAN FICTION' : :Total Drama tag on FanFiction.Net List